


help me

by elfinil



Category: E-sports - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfinil/pseuds/elfinil





	help me

“Help me.”

最后，田野紧紧闭上了双眼，垂下脑袋，朝金赫奎露出后白皙的后颈。

 

气氛太过旖旎，四片唇瓣儿急不可耐地贴合在一起，金赫奎的手从头顶向下滑，捏了捏后颈的腺体，接着是突起的脊椎骨，腰窝，沿着棉质运动裤的边缘向下，手心触到的是微凉的湿润感。

“金赫奎……go bed…”

嘴唇贴着脸颊，微微翕和着，气流扫在脸上有些痒。金赫奎嗯了声笑着躲开，没抽手，直接拖住他的臀部把人抱起，走到床边，用脚踩住被子的一脚往地上一拖，被子连着扔在床上的小东西都被甩到地上。

背部接触到了平面田野放松了身体，拉着十指紧扣的那只手臂撑在自己脑袋边，偏过头，鼻尖顶着手腕——除了后颈那儿的信息素味道最为浓郁。好闻。田野深吸了一口气，发情期被完全挑起的情欲让他对Alpha的味道尤其贪恋。

还不够。

 

宽松的运动裤很快被甩在床底，金赫奎本想像以前一样，做个临时标记后带着小鬼发泄一波，让他缓过这阵子。他跪在床上，正准备动作的时候却被田野牵住了手。小孩儿脸涨的通红，指尖颤巍巍的勾着金赫奎的往自己身后探去。

动作里的暗示意味让金赫奎皱起了眉。他试图挣开田野的手，但小孩儿似乎很坚决，歪着脑袋不肯看金赫奎，紧闭着双眼，颇有英勇献身的味道。

“sure？”金赫奎开口问了句。

“你好烦啊——”

显而易见这场对话进行下去就是多余。金赫奎深吸了口气，就着田野的动作掰开小鬼的双腿。Omega的身体早已准备就绪，小口一张一合的，淌着亮晶晶的体液。感受到金赫奎的视线田野有些害羞，想要收紧却被膝盖抵住了去路。

“别看啊！！”

声线因为紧张而发颤，中气不足带着颤音，像只撒娇的小猫咪。金赫奎俯身在田野的脸上啵了一口，手指试探性地探入那个小口，早就准备好的身体热情的拥了上来，温热的触感包裹着指节。说实话这样是他第一次做这件事，因为紧张指甲不小心刮到肉壁，引起田野一声嘤咛。手指模仿性交的动作小心抽插着，金赫奎分神端详着田野，和往常不同的是此刻的他带着说不出的妩媚感，小腹颤栗着，没有被照顾到的小兄弟颤巍巍地立着，马眼涓涓冒着泪水。

——呜、呜！

“Cute Meiko.”

“No say again.快点啊要去训练啊！！”

巴掌软软的落在上臂，金赫奎笑了笑，牵着他的手摸探进自己的裤裆，牙齿含住耳垂，松开的时候发出啵得一声。

想要自己来啊。

金赫奎用行动表示

 

想让情绪失控的方法太多了，一个暗示性的眼神便足以让激情发酵。田野赌气似的踢掉金赫奎的手，没轻没重地帮他脱裤子，背对着金赫奎，扶住滚烫的柱身对准小口就这么坐下去。

 

——唔！哈……

——嘶……

 

重力的关系阳具直直地顶向了身体的最深处，蹭过那一块儿软肉的瞬间田野拉长了脖子，发出满足的喟叹。初次被开拓的穴道是那样紧致，肉壁咬着阳具生疼，却也很爽。他扶住田野的腰上下动了动，立刻得到了对方身体的回应。

“ok？”

“嗯……”

金赫奎有着属于自己的文艺细胞，他幻想中的初夜是浪漫而完全地占有。他将田野抱着翻了个身，眼里满满的都是田野，琐碎如他雾蒙蒙的双眼肌肉紧绷的弧度，他都想记住。

细碎的吻沿着肌理落下，金赫奎卖力的摆动着腰身，每一下冲撞都狠狠擦过敏感点，田野努力地阻止神智飞出脑袋却以失败告终。他像是落海的游人，被情欲的浪花无情地拍打着，凭着本能摸到金赫奎的脖颈，用力环住，像是抓住最后一颗救命稻草一般，只有他能给自己带来一点儿安慰。

“哈……金赫奎……”

“金赫奎……”

“赫奎……赫奎……”

“呜呜……赫奎……”

囊袋拍着臀瓣发出脆响，混着田野嘤嘤的哭声，金赫奎有些恍惚，周围的景物变得模糊一片，只剩下田野，泛着好看的粉红，带着诱人的香气。

想要拆骨入腹。

只属于我多好。

这么想着金赫奎加快了抽插的力度，顶着最深处一小块薄膜用力操弄着，呻吟被撞得支离破碎。某个瞬间肠壁的钳制松了些，又猛地咬紧，金赫奎感觉身下的人肌肉紧绷，柱身噗的喷出乳白色的液体，毫无防备地溅了一脸。

高潮过后田野累的连说话的力气都没有，瞧着带着一脸精液懵逼的金赫奎无声地扯了扯嘴角，抬手想要帮他擦掉却被那人突如其来的抽动吓得发出一声尖叫。

原本就尺寸惊人的阳具又胀大了一圈，大到田野甚至都觉得痛感盖过了快感。金赫奎俯下身，吮着田野流下的泪水，将浑身没什么力气的小鬼拦腰抱起，搁在窗台上，腰一动，扯着后头压住的窗帘吱呀呀的响。田野受不了了，软绵绵的喊了几声“赫奎哥”，听得金赫奎更加卖力。刚发泄过的小家伙又颤巍巍的立起来，蹭着金赫奎的小腹。他笑了，就像田野最开始见到他的那样，像个孩子一样。

只不过他们谁都不再是个可以无忧无虑、为所欲为的小孩儿了。

 

在发泄的瞬间金赫奎猛地将自己抽离，牙齿狠狠咬破了田野的后颈。田野被滚烫的液体浇得抖了下，然后被金赫奎紧紧抱住。临时标记后田野的信息素混上了金赫奎的，就像是超市里卖的那种香草牛奶的味道。满身都是汗，皮肤黏在一块儿的感觉令人不适，田野扭着脖子哼哼，却被金赫奎抱得更紧了，下巴扣住肩膀，像是守着自己最喜欢的玩具的小鬼，怎么都不打算放开。


End file.
